


Old Romantic

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, not a whole lotta kink, this is romance and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor takes a moment to spoil his younger lover, Ignis really needs it after the day he's had.





	Old Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about these two but I love them and they are my sappy romantic ship apparently. There isn't much in the way of kink here. To be honest, I'm flagging a bit. Kinktober is A LOT. But I'm so close. So very close.
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis dropped his briefcase and flopped into the chair with a groan. Gods, he was tired and fed up with stupid people, which at that moment was everyone in the bloody Citadel.

“Bad day?” Cor’s deep voice came from behind him.

“I despise everyone.”

Cor grinned, perching on the arm of the chair. “Let me at least try to get myself out of that category.”

Ignis looked at him, smiling slightly as Cor ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “You’re never in that category.”

“That’s good to know,” Cor said, leaning over and slotting their lips together. Ignis sighed into the kiss, feeling some of the stress of the day leave him.

“C’mere,” Cor said, standing up and pulling Ignis to his feet. He swapped spots with Ignis, pulling him onto his lap. Ignis’ knees went to either side of Cor’s hips and his arms around the Marshal’s broad shoulders, fingers going to play with his hair. 

“You locked the door, yes?” Cor whispered against Ignis’ jaw.

“Of course. I didn’t want to be interrupted by another foolish demand. I most likely would’ve stabbed them.”

“Murder is still illegal, dear.”

“I know where to hide the bodies.”

Cor laughed, kissing Ignis hard. His hands moved to his younger lover’s hips, broad fingers dipping beneath his waistband. He worked Ignis’ fly open, palming Ignis’ cock. Ignis moaned, his head falling back as he rocked into Cor’s hand.

“Mmmm, beautiful as always,” Cor whispered, eyes glued to Ignis’ groin as he pulled Ignis’ briefs down, freeing his swiftly hardening cock. “Not going to take much, is it?”

Ignis shook his head, cheeks flushed. Cor smiled, watching as Ignis’ deft fingers undid his pants, shoving them open to pull Cor’s cock free.

Cor grabbed Ignis by the ass and dragged him close, the tips of their cocks touching. Both men groaned at the sensation, and Cor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a travel pack of lube.

Ignis snorted, lips curled in a smile. “Always prepared, aren’t you?”

“Part of the job description,” Cor said, using his teeth to tear it open. Ignis watched intently as Cor squirted it on his large palm, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks.

“Gods,” Ignis said, hips bucking into the touch. He pressed his forehead against Cor’s, both watching the way their cocks hardened together as Cor stroked them, moving their foreskins up over their heads and back down to reveal dripping slits. Ignis gripped his shoulders, moaning quietly.

“I needed this,” Ignis moaned as Cor squeezed their dicks together.

“I know” Cor whispered. “I’ve been watching the shit you’ve been going through all day. I would gladly break bones for you.”

“I’m capable,” Ignis said, smiling widely. “But it’s very sweet of you to offer.”

“That’s me, old romantic,” Cor said, tilting his head and offering his lips up for Ignis to kiss. Ignis smiled, kissing the corner of Cor’s mouth. 

Their hips moved in unison, Cor’s hand varying pressure and speed on their cocks.

“Not going to last much longer,” Ignis whispered.

“Let go,” Cor said against his mouth. “Let go for me.”

Ignis moaned, flinging his head back as he came, cock pulsing in Cor’s grip as his seed gushed out of his slit, covering Cor’s hand and dick. Cor used his spend to lubricate his hand even more, grunting quietly as he stroked Ignis through it, his own orgasm growing steadily closer. 

Ignis watched, checks flushed and eyes glittering as Cor fell over the precipice, hips bucking as he came. Ignis leaned forward and kissed him hard, dragging his fingers through Cor’s short hair.

Cor smiled into the kiss, feeling how pliant and relaxed Ignis was. Ignis reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping Cor’s hand and both their cocks clean.

Ignis shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket and tucked Cor back into his pants, zipping him up. Cor returned the favor, kissing Ignis gently.

“I think I can face the rest of the meetings now,” Ignis said gently, running his fingers through Cor’s soft hair.

“Dinner at my place tonight?” Cor asked, helping Ignis get off his lap and to his feet.

“Of course,” Ignis said, standing in front of Cor.

“Good,” Cor said, standing up and pulling Ignis close for one last kiss. Ignis smiled against his lips, pulling back after a moment.

“I’ll see you tonight, Cor,” Ignis said, voice fond.

“I look forward to it.”

Cor watched Ignis gather his things and leave his office, a smile on his face. Having something to look forward to would make the day go by faster for both of them.

He touched his lips, smiling slightly.

Old romantic indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: blow jobs/under desk: ironstrange


End file.
